


Let It Snow

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Scenting, Snow, derek and stiles fight, derek doesn't do well with fights, kiss and make up, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: The fight was explosive. Derek couldn’t even remember what it was about. All he knew was that Stiles was furious, he was furious, they both said things they didn’t mean, and Stiles stormed out of their apartment.Five hours later, Derek had found himself standing outside of the Stilinski house, having followed the scent of his boyfriend there, staring up at the window of Stiles’ old bedroom. orDerek isn't good with fighting with his boyfriend and looks like a sad puppy out in the snow





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this, I had missed the snowy deadline (despite the fact that there is no snow where I live except up in the mountains). Almost missed it again because work has turned my brain to mush. But remembered it last minute, so tada! ^^;
> 
> Beta'd by AsagiStilinski as always :3
> 
> Fic based on this post: http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/136358303177/ryvetted4-derek-outside-the-stilinski-house

Derek didn’t do good fighting with Stiles.  
  


Not since they had gotten together, anyway.  
  


Sure, there were some spats, but they were always small and they were able to be smoothed out fairly quickly. And Derek would always feel guilty after, cuddling with Stiles and brooding over it. Even after Stiles had told him it wasn’t his fault, that they were both idiots, and to stop being a martyr. All the while fluttering kisses down the wolf’s neck and hairline.  
  


This time, however, was different.  
  


The fight was explosive. Derek couldn’t even remember what it was about. All he knew was that Stiles was furious, he was furious, they both said things they didn’t mean, and Stiles stormed out of their apartment.  
  


Five hours later, Derek had found himself standing outside of the Stilinski house, having followed the scent of his boyfriend there, staring up at the window of Stiles’ old bedroom.  
  


It was one of the rare winters where it snowed, meaning that Derek was stuck pathetically outside in the freezing cold. He could hear it now - all the sad puppy comments Stiles would brew up once he realized Derek was there.  
  


_If_ he realized…  
  


The lights were out. For all Derek knew, Stiles was fast asleep. His senses were dulling the more he stood out there in the freezing cold. So, in all honesty, he did think that Stiles was in fact fast asleep in his old bed.  
  


That is, until he heard a soft voice barely reaching his ears.  
  


“Get up here…”  
  


Jolting to life, Derek scaled the house and right through the window, more than happy to get into a warm place. Of course he wanted to see Stiles, too. God, did he want to see Stiles. He couldn’t take being apart from him as long as they had been with how it was left off.  
  


But he was freezing and he wanted to get warm. Fast.  
  


“Strip down. You’re soaking wet, ya sad looking puppy. I’ll grab one of the sweats you left behind last time we were here.”  
  


Derek did just that, all too happy to. About one second after he was rid of those wet clothing, Stiles was practically dressing him in the old sweats he had long forgotten about. As Stiles was getting to his feet, Derek immediately started scenting his neck, embarrassed by the small whine that came from his throat. Stiles sighed, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  


“I missed you, too, big guy.” Stiles kissed the wolf’s cheek as much as he could, smiling into it. “Let’s lie down and talk about it in the morning, okay? If you remember what it was about, because I sure as hell don’t.”  
  


Derek choked out a laugh, shaking his head.  
  


“Guess we just get to snuggle up and sleep, huh?”  
  


“I’m good with that.”  
  


“Of course you are. Because that means you get to scent me and I get to kiss you, you big teddy bear.”  
  


Derek huffed, scooping Stiles up bridal style. His boyfriend, no, _mate_ , stifled a shout, settling for a muffled ‘ _ack’_ and burying his face into the wolf’s neck. Carefully, Derek laid them down on the bed, instantly going back to scenting Stiles’ neck with no shame. Stiles snorted, rolling closer into Derek to make the scenting easier. Not like it was a challenge in the first place, but Derek wasn’t going to tell Stiles that.  
  


And, as predicted, Stiles started kissing wherever he could while being scented.  
  


Didn’t last long, however. They were both too tired. Fell asleep within minutes.  
  


When Derek woke the next morning, Stiles was tangled against him with jaw hung open and some drool threatening to pool out. It was usually how Stiles looked in the morning. Derek grinned, thanking his lucky stars that he was actually in bed with his mate and not dreaming. He fought the urge to scent him, settling with just cuddling instead.  
  


It wasn’t until Stiles woke up about an hour later that Derek was allowed to scent again.  
  


Of course Stiles peppered him with kisses and cuddles. Giggling here and there before he would mumble about being embarrassed by the sounds he made.  
  


They went uninterrupted for hours. It was like they were teenagers all over again. Minus the urge to sex it up as much as they could. The cuddling and scenting and kissing would do just fine. Their libido didn’t mean as much since they got together. But that didn’t mean their relationship was not on fire and still beating steadily. Because it was. Strongly so.  
  


They learned that a long time ago that they didn’t need sex to function.  
  


Eventually, they fell right back to sleep. Wasn’t unusual. Common, actually.  
  


They were forced to roll out of bed when the sheriff came home to check on Stiles during his lunch hour. Needless to say, he was still not used to the fact that Stiles and Derek enjoyed sharing a bed if the yelp and the _'Jesus!’_ was anything to go by.  
  


Seeing that Stiles was fine, that he and Derek made up, the sheriff told them to go home and do couple things. It was teasing, really. He didn’t care one way or another if they stayed. Hell, Derek could smell food from the local Chinese place down in the kitchen that was likely something to cheer up Stiles. So they stayed for lunch, keeping the sheriff company until he had to go back to work.  
  


_Then_ they went home.  
  


Continuing the cuddle-scenting session in front of the fireplace they never used.  
  


Maybe that’s what the argument last night was about.  
  


After all, it was one of the rare winters where it snowed…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me!
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
